A Semester for Love
by Queen of Legend
Summary: Harry has decided to woo snape or die trying. It is a slash and might be an mpreg later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first harry potter fic, but I've read a lot of them and felt the need to make my own. I love the snarry pairing so this will be snarry. It will also be an M at some point but that won't be for a while. I do not own harry potter. Enjoy! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 1. The beginning of a hot summer

The sun was hot and the air was sticky. Harry glared at the sun and wished he could cast a cooling charm. Or go inside. Either would work. But he was home for the summer and that meant no magic and lots of nasty chores in the hot weather.

At least his uncle was leaving him alone this summer. And he had been able to get most of his homework done. That was good. It would get Hermione off his back for a while. He had already gotten four letters reminding him about how important homework was. And he had only been home two weeks.

Harry sighed and pulled another weed and added it to his rapidly growing pile. The flower beds looked like they hadn't been touched the whole time he had been gone. Which they probably hadn't. He wouldn't put it past his relatives to let them get this way just so he would have to spend hours fixing them.

Another sigh, another weed in the pile. It went this way for another couple of hours before he was called in to help with dinner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Late that night, harry lay in his bed wishing he was back at school. He missed his friends and his magic and he even missed Snape.

Snape had become one of his favorite professors. He was still sulky and moody and incredibly unfair towards anyone but the snakes, but something about him made harry curious. He wanted to know him; know why he was so sad. That's really why he acted like he did after all. And harry wanted to know why so he help him and see him smile.

He had dreams about Snape smiling and laughing and it made his chest warm and tingly.

He wasn't sure when it had happened but he had developed a sort of crush on the man. The way Snape twirled his cloak and acted sinister was sexy and made harry want to kiss him.

He knew it was an unusual thing to feel towards Snape, but he never had been very usual.

He hadn't told anyone about how he felt, but he suspected Hermione knew. She knew everything after all. Maybe he should ask for advice. He wanted Snape to stop picking on him and notice his good qualities. He wanted the man to want him as bad as he wanted him.

He had fantasies about a future with Snape. A happy future with a real home and someone who really liked him to share it with.

It was impossible though. Snape would never see him as anything more as a copy of his father or a know-it-all brat who didn't deserve his fame.

Harry sighed for the hundredth time that day and drifted off to sleep. That night he dreamed of a very happy, older Snape chasing after a little black haired girl while harry held another child and watched, laughing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end chapter^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: ok so I love this pairing so much I just had to write my own story for them. Flames are welcome and will be used to burn down my enemies homes I will update on my own schedule. I'm a busy person and I'm not even going to try to make an update schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Decision to woo

A/N: so chapter 2 is here! I'm very proud of myself for making time to write this as I am in college and have a paper I am supposed to be working on for my comp.1 class. It's on sexism in super bowl commercials and it frustrates me. I'll stop complaining though so you can get to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! Duh!

I would also like to say thank you to young Wiccan for the review!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry woke up knowing exactly what to do the next morning. He was going to woo Snape!

He knew this plan was likely to fail but he figured it was the only way Snape would know how he felt and if Snape knew then he could decide whether to give harry a shot or kill him. Harry was fine with either.

His dream had shown him exactly what the future could be like and he was willing to risk anything to get it.

So he had done a very Hermione-like thing and made a list.

1. Find out everything he could about Snape.

2. Use that new knowledge to get Snape to like him.

3. Wedding on the beach

Ok so Hermione would have made a more detailed list but this was perfectly fine for harry. Now to start on step one: find out any and all information about Snape from anyone willing to talk about the sinister man. And then use his cloak and super sneaking ninja skills to find out the rest. The first person to ask about him would be lupin or Sirius. They might not have got along but they had gone to school with Snape so they would know something about the man. And any information would be helpful.

He pulled out a pen and started writing. Two casually inquisitive letters later and Hedwig was on her way. It would take a few days to get a reply back and there was no telling if what they said would be helpful at all. Harry had about two more weeks before he went to Grimmauld and that time would be all he had to acquire the information necessary to carry out his plan. He would be sharing a room with Ron for the summer and as much as he loved Ron, he knew he wouldn't handle Harry's crush very well.

Hermione would help him but with the house so full of people there wouldn't be any privacy so they wouldn't be able to talk about it.

Oh well; he would just try his best and go from there. With his letters sent there was nothing to do but wait.

He headed down stairs to fix lunch for his aunt. His uncle was at work and Dudley was at a friend's.

As he was mixing a salad, harry suddenly remembered that his aunt had known Snape when they were younger. If he asked the right way he might be able to trick her into telling him.

"Hey Aunt Petunia." Harry gently tried to get her attention.

His aunt looked up from her garden magazine and gave harry a bland look. " what boy?"

Harry winced at the name but pushed on with his question. "I heard that one of my professor used to hang around when you were younger. Hes an ill tempered, greasy man. Do you remember him?"

His aunt got very still and then she actually smirked. "It doesn't surprise me that he wound up teaching freaks! He was very freakish even as a boy. I can't imagine the type of freak he must be now. He was always following us around and trying to get Lilly involved in his freakishness. He's the reason she went off to that school you know. Always bringing her flowers and reading her silly little things from nasty freakish books. I was so happy to hear she hadn't taken up with him. It was the only thing I was happy to hear during those years."

Petunia drifted off into silence and harry could tell she was reliving the past. He quietly slipped out of the kitchen and went to his room to think. He had learned more than he had hoped from his aunt.

He now knew Snape was, or had been at least, a romantic but there was no way he could use that on Snape. It would bring up painful memories for the man and remind him of Harry's mother.

He would just have to see if his letters came back with anything useful.

**************End Chapter********************

A/N: Well there's chapter 2! Hope you like it! It took me longer than I thought it would to get this chapter out. I will start on the next but again it may take a while as I have finals this month. So don't hold your breath!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: first I would like to say thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or favorites. You guys rock! I know it took forever to get this chapter up but I had finals. I'm out for the summer though so hopefully I will write faster. Not much happens this does get some interesting letters though. Enjoy!

********************^..^**************************************************

An insistent tapping on the window woke harry from a wonderful dream. He was upset at having been pulled from such a nice dream but the sight of Hedwig at the window snapped him out of it.

He quickly let her in and was surprised to see she had replies to both letters tied to her leg. He hadn't expected answers so quickly as it had only been two days since he had sent his letters.

His hands were shaking as he opened the one from lupin first. Lupin was a much calmer man than Sirius and would have been able to write about his old nemesis without a problem.

As he opened the letter he noticed that lupin had indeed written quite a lot and he became even more nervous and excited.

_Dear harry, _

_It was wonderful to receive your letter. I trust you are doing well? I was quite surprised as too the nature of your letter but I suppose it is only natural to be curious about your fathers school rival. Hopefully what I have written can answer your questions and instill in you some trust. He's a good man and has done a lot for our side in the war. I regret the way I behaved and allowed your father and Sirius to behave. We were young and stupid. I don't remember too much as I had more pressing issues to deal with in my school years but I do remember a quiet young man, always alone. He looked much the same as he does now though not as sullen, just sad. We often found him out by the lake reading or studying. He always looked rather serene before your father would interrupt. That was when he truly looked unhappy. Your father always felt threatened by Snape. Your mother was friends with him before coming to Hogwarts and she often stood up to your father in his defense. James hated Snape purely because he had your mother's attention. And Snape hated your father because he was taking it. Your mother often expressed regret at having lost that friendship but she didn't have the time to reestablish connections. I know it would make her happy if the two of you could look past your disagreements. You don't have to like the man, just show him the respect he deserves. I must go for now cub but I will be seeing you soon._

_With love,_

_Moony_

Harry set the letter down and fell back on his bed. He had gotten more than he had hoped for and yet not enough. With a sigh he pulled himself back up and grabbed Sirius's letter. This one was probably full of insults and what was meant to be entertaining stories and would probably just make him mad. His expectations were low as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? Are the muggles treating you alright? I asked Dumbledore if you could come earlier but he said no. I'm tempted to come get you anyways. The house is empty without you. The order members come and go but they don't talk to me much. It's funny you want to know about Snape as lately I have been spending time talking to him. I have apologized for my teenage ways and he graciously accepted. He's actually pretty decent once you get past the snark and the grease. We've talked about him being so unfair towards you in school and he admits that he is wrong and said he will try not to be a git. My opinion of him from our school days is biased so I wont talk about it but the man I've gotten to know recently is quiet and slow to trust. He likes to keep to himself mostly but is actually very fun to talk to. He isn't afraid to give his opinion and is very witty. I know you probably don't want me to talk to him but I think you should give him a chance. Must go for now. I cant wait to see you._

_Love, snuffles_

Harry couldn't believe it! Sirius and Snape were friends? Ron was going to freak.

**************************^..^*******************************************

A/N: well I finally got another chapter done. Finals were horrible and completely drained all my energy. I'm losing interest in this story but I promise not to abandon might just be shorter than I originally planned. Will try to get the next one out as soon as I get my muse back. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello lovely readers! You all hate me now don't you? Well I've been dealing with a personal issue lately and it has kept me distracted. Plus I was avoiding updating until things settled down again. I didn't want my story deleted. But on with the story!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^..^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

By the time harry arrived at Grimmauld, he was ready for the next part of the plan. He had to get Snape to see the real him. He just didn't know how. Maybe Sirius could help. If Sirius and Snape were actually friends then he had a better chance of getting Sirius on his side.

He dropped his trunk in his room and went to find his godfather.

He had checked a few rooms and was heading towards the kitchen when he was tackled by a very excited Sirius. After Sirius had calmed down and helped Harry up they continued to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already settled at the table and immediately started force feeding harry as soon as she saw him. Sirius just watched and laughed.

He was just finishing his food when he heard noises from the hall. Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock and then shooed harry out of the kitchen before the rest of the order arrived for the meeting. He thought about asking if he could stay but decided it wasn't worth it. He was just starting up the stairs when he heard him. _Snape. _Oh sweet merlin! Snape was here!

Harry wasn't sure whether to run or go say hello and was still frozen when Snape came around the corner. He stared at him for a few seconds and then stuttered and ran. Snape stared after him for a minute and then continued into the meeting.

Harry threw himself on his bed and began to curse himself loudly. He couldn't believe he had ran away like a girl! What was wrong with him?! Oh merlin, Snape probably thought he was insane!

Harry was still panicking when Ron came in. His friend took one look at him and went to get Sirius.

Harry wasn't aware that Ron had come in, he wasn't even aware when Sirius came in, but he was aware of the shockingly cold water that hit him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius's voice was full of concern. He knelt down beside Harry and grabbed his shoulder. Harry couldn't help the panic in his voice when he replied. "No. I ruined everything! What if he thinks I'm too childish now?"

Sirius was very confused by his godson. Harry had been fine in the kitchen and the only other people in the house were order members. Who had Harry gotten so upset over? Wait! Snape! Harry had asked him about Snape in his last letter, maybe Snape had upset harry.

"Harry? Does this have anything to do with Severus?"

His only answer was a wail as Harry threw himself into his pillow. Now Sirius was extra concerned. This wasn't normal Harry behavior. So he did what any smart godparent would do: he slapped him. Hard.

Harry gave a startled yelp and glared at him. "Sirius! What in merlin's name was that for?"

The slap had the desired effect though as Harry was relatively calm now. His glare lost its power when he noticed Sirius wasn't paying him any attention. Instead the dog-man was staring at the wall in deep thought. Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach. Whenever Sirius thought about things, nothing good ever happened. His feeling was confirmed when Sirius finally spoke.

"Snape and I usually go to a pub after meetings. I want you to come harry. That way you can get over your fear of Snape!" Harry almost choked. This wasn't going to end well.

****************^..^******************************************************

A/N: well there you go! A little randomness and some moving forward of the plot! Poor harry! Sirius is going to force him to spend time with Snape! Next chapter: Snape and harry talk. Yay! And if anyone wants this story it is up for adoption. If no one takes it, I will finish it but it might take me awhile.


End file.
